As enterprises continue to seek more effective solutions for their information technology (IT) needs, the use of complex IT infrastructures such as cloud platforms have become more and more widespread. With the increase in demand, cloud technologies have been evolving at a very fast pace in which the underlying hardware infrastructure and software management platforms are becoming more diverse and complex. For example, Open Stack, which is an open-source software platform that controls diverse multivendor hardware resources, releases upgrades every several months in which new components and features are added. As part of the evolution, the software management complexity level is also increased.
In the current environment, when a cloud-based incident occurs, e.g., a component of the cloud hardware (e.g., a switch, storage, a server, etc.) malfunctions, or some cloud management services are down, most cloud vendors cannot efficiently identify the: exact service(s) involved, scope, impacted users, responsible cloud administrator and/or related operational stakeholders. Accordingly, a large amount of time and effort are wasted by cloud service administrators determining what component in the cloud environment requires repair, who the impacted users are, who is responsible to correct the malfunction, whether there are any known corrective actions, etc.